Silver Rose, Black Cross
by SMILEH123
Summary: Rose is an abused girl, until she runs away of course. On the way, she meets the kindest person she's met since her mothers disappearance. Will he fill her hollowed heart? Will she push all away? And what's with the weird ending of her mother's letter?


**Hello! This is one of my fanfictions that has not had a Beta (Been edited, for you new people if you don't know what it means), but please enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.**

Chapter One: The Runaway Rose

I laughed giddily as my body moved in time with the beat of the music of the strange song, my heart swelling with the happiest thing in my world- dancing. My bare feet moving quickly in a series of movements, sweat rolled off my tanned skin from the quick movement and long work out, but I continued, smiling and dancing swiftly in swirls, jumps and complex movements that my body came up with on the spot. The music stopped, but my body continued as the song started at the beginning in my head. I danced through most of the night, only taking short breaks throughout it and going back to my post and danced. I stopped to watch the sunset of pinks and oranges, purples and blues.

It was a thing of beauty, the sky. The sunrise, the cloudless blue sky, the sunset, then the midnight blue sky. Even a stormy gray sky was a thing of beauty as beautiful water droplets fell and splattered against the ground and into the foliage. I sighed at the innocent beauty of the sky, gazing at the now pure blue sky, the moment of sunrise that I always wanted to last forever.

Suddenly, I heard my mother shouting for me. "ROSE! GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" I swiftly changed clothes as quick as possible by throwing my dirty rag of a dress over my head and slid my black satin slippers of my feet, replacing them with brown ones patched with gray, still having some remarkably large holes in them.

"Yes ma'am!" I replied as I rushed to her room and bowed, barely bending my body down, showing that I didn't trust her at all, buuuuuuut... she didn't have to know that. My adopted mother's ice cold -and they were colored that way too- eyes glared down at my still bowing form as she pointed out the window and into the garden that was filled with dead plants, weeds, and over grown grass. "I would like you to make that garden look presentable by the time I come back at five-thirty this evening. I also want the dishes done, my laundry done and the house to sparkle like it's covered in freaking fairy dust! Am I clear?" She commanded stiffly.

"Yes ma'am!" I responded, mentally wincing at all the work to be done. She lived in a mansion! M, you ask? Where do _I _live? Well, I live in a run down cottage next to my mothers house, but I never even have time to fix it. And, uhhhh... I'm too short. I bet you're guessing I'm about sixteen with how my mother treats me and with all the chores she gives me. No... I'm twelve. "Now," my 'mother' started, "I require your assistance for dressing... adequately for my meeting with Mr. Kumoee,"

I mentally gasped at how she said the Japanese man's name so poorly. "Excuse me, ma'am, forgive me if this offends you, but you mispronounced his name. It's pronounced Komui. Not Koe-muh-EE," I corrected, my orderly demeanor slightly cracked, revealing a timid one. Her pretty, pale face turned ugly as her pink lips settled into a cross between a scowl and a grimace. "I don't care. Get out of my sight!" She retorted angrily.

As mean as my mother was, she was a beautiful woman she was dressed in her dress. It was a black dress that went down to her ankles, but it looked like black fire the way it moved when she walked. It had a tight bodice with three inch black straps and the fabric it was made of just started pooling out of the dress when it reached the very tops of her hips. This made it look like she had a bust that wasn't even there, but it made her small hips look pretty big. She looked like a mary-sue all the way. Perfect looking curves -in this dress anyway- pale, flawless skin, black midnight hair that I always wanted to brush because it was long -going down to her hips and now braided in a french braid thanks to me- and pretty.

But what stood out the most were her eyes. Her eyes were as cold as ice until she was first meeting someone, then they still looked ice blue, but inviting ice that would eventually lead to your death. Ice that would freeze the warmest soul and put out the hottest fire. Ice cold eyes that killed the owner's husband.

I wish I was that pretty. My tanned, muscled skin was grimy from days without being cleaned, rough and dry from lack of moisture, and stinky from all my chores and dancing. My long hair had been hacked off with a knife in a fit of rage by my mother. It used to go just below my butt, and it was tangled and grimy too. If it had been brushed and cleaned, it would have been pretty, smooth _and _shiny, but... I wasn't allowed that leisure.

Even my eyes were hideous. Yes, they were a beautiful shade of green -jade green, to be exact- but they looked hollow, devoid of any emotion but sadness and pain. These eyes belonged to my true, loving mother, you know. Hers were so full of life and sparkled with joy, loving all she met. Although, one day she just... disappeared. After a few years, I was deemed an orphan when she didn't return.

Eventually, I was taken home by my new 'mother', told to forget about the loveliest woman in the world, who gave birth to me. I am treated as a slave, blamed for things I wasn't even there when something bad happened, and then beaten for it. I didn't deserve this. In fact, seven times I had run away, far from home until someone caught me and sent me back to my abusive prison. Abused by a mother who was supposed to love me as her own, hated by a town that was supposed to make me a friend and abandoned by all who knew me, I was finally going to finish what I intended to do this evening and finally run away.

Where? I have no idea. Somewhere near the cliffs, where no one would ever look. I don't want to be treated like a freak any more. Maybe- "ROSE! You will _answer me _when I tell you something!" My my mother snapped, slapping me across the cheek with her bony hand, sending me to the floor.

This caused a loud '_bang!'_ as my head hit the floor, causing my vision to be blurry before my mother yanked me up with a strength I forgot she had -she was _very_ bony- and threw me out her door. Her reaction was immediate when my body tumbled down the wooden stairs, hitting my head one of them for every three steps. Luckily, the flight of stairs was small, only causing a few black spots to appear in my vision. "Oh, you should be more careful," the woman who threw me started, "you might hurt yourself. I must be leaving now... bye-bye!"

I used the wall to help myself up a few minutes after she had left and then headed the two minute walk back to my run down cabin, grabbed the bag I had left earlier that day, and took off into the unclaimed land, which was filled with tall trees and wild animals... It's a good thing I brought a book about plants and my bow and arrows... and throwing knives... and some more knives that weren't for throwing. Best of all, I brought my mother's knife. There was a letter I found in her bedroom the morning after she disappeared that told me about the history of the knife, how much she loved me, and then finished with something weird, on top of the letter, there was a knife. But the weird words that filled the bottom of the page read;

_Be careful, my daughter, for there are unknown dangers awaiting for you. Learn to dance, learn about knives and practice your singing. Choose two other useful subjects of your choice to learn about, but make sure they're useful. Most of all, keep that knife with you at all times. It may help you one day._

Carefully, I pulled the knife out of the holster on my thigh, and held it before my eyes, studying it for the millionth time. It was all silver, but it had black swirls and designs all over it, but it wasn't weird- it was beautiful. But on the bottom of the handle was weird, yet beautiful in a... weird way. Intricately designed on the bottom was...

A black cross and a silver rose.

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**Hello again! I hope you liked it! If you want to, please review! If not... no cookies**

**If you review, you get a cookie of your choice, but only if you don't have any text speak like 'OMG' or 'idk' and please, if you criticize me, make sure the capitalization, punctuation, grammar and all that lovely stuff is used correctly, because if not, I'm most likely not going to take you seriously.**

**Whoever gets the most review cookies will have a one shot bonus chapter at the end just for them with the pairing of whoever you want. As long as you give me a whole profile of when your own character is filled in and who they have a crush on. Here's the form below.**

**Sex: Female (I suck at writing male ocs)**

**Born:**

**Hobbies:**

**Personality:**

**Skin Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Past:**

**Who She Has a Crush on:**

**Extras (If you want to fill it in):**

**Also, flames will be used to make cookies, but compliments and criticism are welcomed. At the end of my story, I will announce who the cookie winner is, but people anonymous reviews don't get cookies because if you review, I will not answer it in authors notes.**

**-SMILEH out.**


End file.
